A Moment's Beauty
by MindBottled
Summary: He sighed as he opened his eyes, casting his gaze upon the next doll. It was upon seeing it, that his breath hitched in his throat. Though the features were roughly carved out of wood, he daresay the figurine looked almost angelic. One-sided Geno/Peach


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Those rights belong to Nintendo and Square Enix.

**Author's Note: **This was my take on the scene where Geno becomes well, _Geno_. Of course there's some Geno/Peach, I couldn't resist.

**Pairing: **One-sided Geno/Peach

* * *

Unbeknownst to the elders in Star Haven, a young warrior star decided it was time to take action and retrieve back the missing pieces of Star Road, quickly flying toward the edge of their celestial home. Once he arrived at his destination, the periwinkle star leapt from the heavens, emitting a trail of stardust behind him in his descent. It was hard to keep on his target, a small village called Rose Town, his body plummeting to the ground faster than he expected. This was the closest area to the next star piece, the others rendered untraceable no doubt thanks to the work of Smithy's henchmen. Within a few moments he was unable to control his movements, trying desperately to brace himself for the inevitable impact as he crashed-landed into the nearest building.

He groggily lifted himself off of what appeared to be the kitchen floor, his head still spinning from the impact as he lazily flew around the room. Upon first glance, there was nothing particularly useful in here. However, as he more carefully inspected the room, he noticed a group of dolls hidden off to the side. He could choose one of these dolls to operate as a puppet of sorts, as he couldn't retain his true form for much longer without drawing unnecessary attention to himself.

A low tinkling sound emanated from his celestial body as he examined the first figurine curiously . A thick mustache graced a rather large nose set on a man's face, a portly man at that. The doll's look was completed with a bright cherry red shirt, concealed by a pair of overalls. No, this form would never do, how would he be able to be quick and evasive when weighed down by so much?

The next doll he inspected wasn't much better. In fact, he daresay it would be worse to take on it's form. It looked to be a lizard of sorts or maybe it was a turtle, he couldn't say for certain. It bore flaming red eyes, almost threatening to destroy you if given the chance and large, protruding spikes riddled it's shell, which completed the creature's terrifying ensemble. No, this one wouldn't do either, he was never one to use intimidation to sway an enemy. A true test of skill was an honest battle, not a horrifying demeanor used to frighten enemies away.

He closed his eyes as he shook his head softly, causing stardust to scatter everywhere. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. He had no way home, thanks to the destruction of Star Road, which was the only link to this world and Star Haven. It was easy to fall from the heavens, but getting back up there was next to impossible, especially without a pathway. And besides that, almost all of his magic had been drained trying to get down here, he had little to no power left to make the journey home without a gateway. If he couldn't find a suitable form here, he would be rendered virtually useless in this world. He sighed as he opened his eyes, casting his gaze upon the next doll. It was upon seeing it, that his breath hitched in his throat.

Though the features were roughly carved out of wood, he daresay the figurine looked almost angelic. She was clad in simple pink dress made of some sort of crinkly fabric, but it was her features that made her stunning. Her deep ocean eyes, the gentle curls of her blonde locks, and that enchanting smile! The periwinkle star could not help but gaze in awe at the doll. Could such a creature really exist in this world? He glowed brightly at the thought of this alone, his heart fluttering in a delightful manner that made him feel almost dizzy. Perhaps, perhaps he could find her! An explosion of starlight surrounded him at this thought and the young star felt a bit sheepish of his actions. What would the elders think of him, driven to sparkling from a mere doll? Stars weren't supposed to feel anything for humans, especially not love, whether or not the human was real or just a doll.

With great reluctance he gazed at the next figure, unwilling to completely part from the vision before him. This doll seemed almost barren compared to the others. A turquoise cap hid a mop of red curls and a flowing cape that was lined with a sunny yellow were all that adorned the small doll. It didn't exactly seem like an excellent choice to him, but it was the best option available compared to the others.

With firm resolution he quickly encircled the doll, feeling the familiar hum of magic gathering around him. Whirling faster and faster around the doll, it felt as though his mind was splitting in two, his bright figure flickering in and out of visibility. A blinding flash soon erupted, encompassing the entire area before slowly fading out revealing that the star was no more. Instead stood a rather large wooden man, wearing an eerily familiar hat and cape.

The transference of consciousness took more out of him than he expected, his mind still reeling . He took a few shaky steps before bumping into a counter, clutching his head in agony. He didn't have time to get adjusted to this body, he needed to get that star piece as soon as possible before it too, disappeared. Determination radiating throughout his entire presence, he clumsily made his way out of the small inn, his next destination the Forest Maze.

And who knows? Maybe this adventure wouldn't be as bad as he thought, especially if there were creatures like her here.

* * *

**Author's Extra Note: **In case anyone got confused in the beginning, I like mixing some of the Paper Mario storyline with the Super Mario RPG storyline. Also, in case you were wondering, sparkling for stars would be something similar to blushing at a crush.


End file.
